


colors (satzu)

by hiraixoxo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, chaebol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraixoxo/pseuds/hiraixoxo
Summary: when chou tzuyu agreed to go back to korea with her cousin, she didn’t expect the pretty blonde japanese to greet her — who also happens to be her cousin’s girlfriend.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Xu Yi Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	colors (satzu)

Tzuyu felt numb, but it's not like she didn't always feel that way.

She had only agreed to go to Korea with her cousin Yiyang because she wanted to move as far away from Taiwan as possible. Tzuyu was famous with the ladies and gentlemen in bed, and that was supposed to be something to be bragged about. But sadly, she'd messed with the wrong families, as she encountered the angry wives and husbands of her conquests.

Tzuyu never understood them. She never understood the feeling of wanting to be attached to someone forever. The simple thought of it was a chore for Tzuyu. Marriage seemed exhausting. Not to mention extremely overrated. No one wants to be with just one person for the rest of their lives, that was boring. For Tzuyu, at least.

Tzuyu was one lucky person. Tall, attractive, intelligent, rich, and has never experienced being jet lagged.

She could not explain it herself, but even so, she was thankful to the gods who shaped her to become this glorious beauty. Tzuyu knew she looked gorgeous. She flaunted her beauty to the world through silence and staring, not even bothering to speak up about it. She had garnered the attention of rich men who wanted her hand to be adorned with a shiny, expensive ring, and rich women who wanted her to fulfill their sapphic late-night fantasies.

Of course, Tzuyu went with the women. Whichever choice was easier to wiggle out of was Tzuyu's favorite.

Hovering over the lady guard who checked her out as she went through the scanner, Tzuyu slipped her hands in the empty space of her coat pockets. Despite being thankful for her height, being a 5'8 woman meant having a lot of skin that attracts the coldness of wherever she was. Tzuyu didn't like getting cold.

Once she was cleared, her hands slipped out of her pockets and went straight for the one inside Tzuyu's blue coat. Sliding the phone outside and unlocking it, Tzuyu's eyes visibly rolled as she stared at the message notification on the top.

_tzu dont leave me!! im still pissing!!_

Tzuyu's fingers danced on the screen, quickly writing a reply.

_hurry the fuck up._

Tzuyu walked towards the chairs where she could sit on while waiting for Yiyang. Crossing her legs as she carefully sat down on the empty metal chairs, she received Yiyang's reply.

_aight i will!! look for a blonde girl wearing a grey turtleneck and say xu yiyang. she'll know who you are!_

Tzuyu cocked her eyebrow with her cousin's specified text, but she was more surprised when she received the next one.

_thats my girlfriend. dont steal her away from me! im planning to propose on her birthday!!_

Tzuyu coolly wrote back as she stood up again, looking for any blonde girl with a turtleneck on.

_why would i steal her away from you? you've got bad taste in women. pretty sure this one's the same._

Tzuyu did not expect the reply she got.

_HEY! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!! SANA'S ANYTHING BUT BAD!!  
_

The Taiwanese audibly chuckled at the visible frustration of her cousin.

_nope. also, i'm trying to stay away from that stealing thing, remember? why else would i go to korea with a dumbass?_

Tzuyu didn't bother to look at the next texts anymore and focused on looking for the mystery blonde girl. She continued walking towards the entrance, hoping that she'll find Sarah or whatever her cousin's girlfriend's name was to get it over with. As she walked confidently towards the center, she noticed some people stealing a glance at her and usually, Tzuyu would stare straight into their eyes but currently, she was to preoccupied with her quest.

Her eyes scanned the enormous Seoul Airport, trusting her sharp eyes to be able to find someone who fit the profile.

_Ugly old man. Woman with a man, probably married. Brunette MILF with her son. Blonde, looking at her phone._

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows. She had observed the woman from afar. Tzuyu was sure that the woman wasn't a natural blonde, but why would Yiyang even date natural blondes? She hates blondes, and so did Tzuyu. That was what they had in common, aside from being the most visually gifted in the family. Or at least according to them. So what was so special about this girl that Yiyang, the most stubborn girl in the whole of Taiwan, decided to date her?

Tzuyu nodded to herself and approached the woman, who was at least a hundred steps away from her. She noticed that the girl was now looking up and on her tippy-toes, possibly looking for someone too. Tzuyu caught a glimpse of the girl's plump lips and pretty face, but only for a second. A taller guy who was on his phone, talking with someone, bumped into her and never bothered apologizing for it. Aside from blondes, Tzuyu also hated those kinds of guys. The one who doesn't look at what was ahead of them. Tzuyu rolled her eyes for the nth time, and focused on the girl, her eyebrows now closely knitted with each other.

With quick, confident steps, Tzuyu neared herself towards the girl, who finally noticed her presence, but didn't acknowledge her anyway.

_Maybe she wasn't the girl? She fits the bill though. Or maybe it's because of her beauty that I got attracted to her, which would be wrong if she really was Yiyang's girl._

_Yiyang would never be able to catch someone this gorgeous._

Tzuy noticed that she was taller than the girl by at least an inch or so. As she stood in front of her, the blonde looked up with confusion painted all over her face, her eyebrows up and her lips a little parted.

"I'm Chou Tzuyu. And you are?"

"Taken. I have a girlfriend." Tzuyu swore she saw the woman take a step back when she introduced herself to her.

"Oh, Xu Yiyang? You must know her, right?"

The girl's eyes widened and shook her head from side to side. "You're Yang's cousin?"

Tzuyu nodded her head in response.

"Shoot, I'm sorry for my rude behaviour. I'm Sana, Yiyang's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you." Sana said, bowing first and then lending her hand out to the taller girl, offering a handshake, which Tzuyu gladly accepted.

When their palms touched, Tzuyu could only say one thing.

_Warm._

The blonde's hand were warm, and Tzuyu felt some of the warmth from her hand creeping onto her skin. Tzuyu was sure they had shaken hands for more than half a minute now. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde. If she was gorgeous from afar, then she was definitely Aphrodite's rival up close. Tzuyu had been staring, and Sana seemed to have been weirded out. Sana subtly unlatched her hand from the taller girl's and gave her an awkward smile as Tzuyu snapped out from her trance.

Then, it dawned on Tzuyu.

_Yiyang had snatched a goddess._

_I take it back, Yang. This one really is a good one._

**Author's Note:**

> second ao3 fic! i'm honestly not sure how long this fic will be, but i guess we'll find out!
> 
> also, how was the first chapter? i wrote this in one sitting so i'm pretty sure it's not the best, but i hope it served its purpose!! please leave kudos if you want me to continue it!
> 
> @/SIMSMOMO on twitter


End file.
